A Light in the Dark
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Tyson knows Kai is a jerk. He'd never do anything for the guy. So, why is it when he ran into a scared shitless Carlos that he will do anything to help save the guy from a ruthless gang that won't think twice about killing their rival Rated for later on
1. Trouble Brews

**Title**: A Light in the Dark

**Category**: Beyblade; chapter fic

**Summary**: Set at the beginning of the entire series. Tyson knows Kai is a jerk. He'd never do anything for the guy. After all, he not only had kidnapped Chief, he had also destroyed his beyblade. So, why is it when he ran into a half beaten, scared shitless Carlos that he will do anything to help save the leader of the Blade Sharks from a ruthless gang that won't think twice about killing their rival.

**Pairing**: Slight Kai/Tyson/Kai, more on friendship than deep relationship

Warning: slight shounen-ai; violence; foul language; suggestive themes

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Light in the Dark

Trouble Brews

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was dark. Alleyways tended to be that way, whether daylight or night. Toxic fumes of garbage cans entered his nostrils as he tried to keep from coughing. That would only stop him from running. He couldn't stop. Not until he found help could he stop. He needed help. They needed help.

He panted, feeling sweat pour from underneath his bandanna. He clutched the priceless possession to his chest, feeling the sharp blades dig into his palm and fingers warningly. They were saying that he couldn't stop running. If he did, they'd catch him.

His legs wobbled as he strained them to their maximum limit. He'd been running for two hours now, all over the city, trying to find someone, anyone, that could help him, help them.

Turning a sharp corner onto the busy walkway, he finally stopped.

Only because he bumped into someone else who also fell to the concrete floor.

He panted, trying to get air back into his burning lungs. His feet and legs felt like they were on fire, spasming every few seconds in pain. He grit his teeth against it, still trying to get his lungs to take in that needed air.

"Carlos?" a voice asked, causing him to look up.

There before him stood that annoying Tyson Granger and his two other annoying friends, as well as one Carlos had never seen before. 'Of all the people I run into....'

"Tyson?" he asked but stopped, hearing hurried footsteps behind him. "Shit " He quickly got to his feet, turning around just in time to see his pursuers rounding the corner he had just taken.

They stopped.

"Well, looks like we finally caught you Sharky-boy," one of them taunted.

The Shark growled, unconsciously taking half a step backwards.

"Who are you guys?" Tyson asked, glancing at the worried teen beside him. These guys obviously meant business.

The two smirked at the dragon. "We are members of the street gang Bey-Hawks, and little Sharky there not only escaped us but also has something that our leader wants."

"And he sure as hell is not getting it " the teen cried, glaring at the two. The only way they'd get that item was if they pried it from his cold, dead fingers.

And even then, they'd have to fight his spirit.

The two continued to smirk as they brought out their beyblades. "Oh, I think he is."

Tyson stepped forward. "Hey, guys, is there really any reason to bring out the blades? Come on. Let's talk about this."

"We don't talk, kid," the shorter one replied. "He ran. He has something that belongs to our leader, and he's coming with us dead or alive."

Carlos took another step backwards, intent on running again. He couldn't let them have that small item that was given to him for safe keeping. He just couldn't.

"Come on, Sharky-boy," the other said, a wide smirk on his face. "Just give it to us. You hand it over now without any hassle, we'll put in a good word for you and your captain's teachings. Maybe it'll even give us all a good night's sleep without your little girl of a captain screaming all through the place."

The smaller snorted. "He does scream like a girl when hit, doesn't he?"

Carlos's growl turned dangerous. "Shut it, you bastards " he said, ice cold words dripping.

The two looked at him, surprise flashing for a second in their eyes before they brought up their blades and readied them for launch.

'What is going on?' Tyson thought. 'Something with Kai and the Blade Sharks?' He spared a glance at Andrew and Max, nodding. They all three took out their beyblades. Kenny backed up a little, opening his laptop. This was going to get very interesting.

"I don't know what's going on," Tyson started, getting in position to launch his blade, "but I can't just stand by and watch as two guys attack another person with beyblades, and he's unarmed."

"You best stay out of this, kid," the taller commented, his eyes never leaving Carlos, as the bandanna wearing boy trembled slightly and took another step back, his glare completely offsetting his body's actions.

The other beyblader seemed to lose all patience as he launched his blade, the sharp edges heading straight for the dark haired teen's chest. It would have worked, his impatience, if a new, shiny, silver beyblade had not connected with it, sending the small thing flying.

Tyson smirked a little as he observed his impressive launch. He was definitely getting better. Looking over at the other street blader, he noticed Max and Andrew dealing with him and doing a good job of it, too. Turning his attention back to his own battle, he saw the black beyblade that was the smaller street blader's head back for Carlos. The Blade Shark tensed, ready for the impact he knew was coming. Tyson frowned. The teen wouldn't get hurt. Not if he had something to say about it. Sending his blade forward again, Dragoon collided with the dark blade, knocking it back again. The dragon tamer nodded. This was his chance.

"Dragoon, finish him!" he called to his silver beyblade, watching in mild astonishment as the blue dragon rammed into the black beyblade, shattering it to pieces.

The younger of the two street bladers gulped, backing off a bit before he realized that his partner had lost as well, his orange beyblade parts littering the streets. "Just wait," he cried, "you haven't seen the last of us, Sharky-boy. You, too, kid." They left as quickly as they had come.

A large sigh erupted from behind the three beybladers and strategist, causing them to turn around as a thump followed. Carlos sat there, hand still up around his chest as he continued to protect the small item, breathing heavily and allowing his body to relax. "I should have listened to Kai when he said I needed to run more," he muttered, flexing his still spasming legs.

"Carlos?" Tyson's voice caused the bandana wearing boy to look up. "What is going on?"

The dark skinned teen shook his head. "We need to get somewhere safe and private before I even say a word."

The others nodded as Tyson and Max helped the street blader to his feet and continued their trek to the Granger dojo.

-S-S-S-

Carlos sighed again, taking another sip of water. He was sitting at the kitchen table of Tyson's home, letting his legs rest and drinking a large glass of water while the dragon bid his grandfather farewell to wherever he was going. The blonde - Max, he found out - sat next to him, nursing a small glass of tea while that idiot blader Andrew sat on his other side, eyes never leaving him. Obviously, the trust didn't fly very far in this group. The strategist he remembered kidnaping sat in another chair on the other side of Andrew, the seat beside Max empty until Tyson finally returned.

"Okay, Carlos," the dragon started, actually serious, "what is going on?"

The Blade Shark sighed yet again, closing his eyes and leaning a bit further into his seat. He sat there for a few moments, getting his thoughts together. He figured the others thought he wasn't going to answer, but he had no choice. The others needed help, and so far, these teens were the only ones willing to give any. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. "About a week ago, Kai got a letter saying that an old street gang was back in town. The letter didn't say who they were, but I guess Kai being Kai knew already. About two years ago, when the Blade Sharks were first forming, Kai had a bad run-in with one of the other street gangs. They called themselves the Bey-Hawks. Ruthless, and ready to cut your throat as soon as they caught sight of you, Kai finally drove them out of their territory after a three month long fight with them. Eventually, Kai kicked them out of Japan completely, getting the other street gangs to help him. He had an idea that street bladers were only beybladers, not guys who went around and killed people for a living with beyblades. The other gangs around agreed, and helped him.

"Every year after that, Kai always got a letter from an unknown source that the Bey-Hawks were wanting to reclaim their territory. He'd always challenge their leader instead of involving us and starting a massacre. It's said that if he were to ever lose against the Bey-Hawk leader, they would gain not only their old territory back but also every single one of the Blade Sharks." He stopped, shaking his head and taking another sip of water.

"This year, Kai was the one challenged on our own turf. It was different than the others, and we found out why. They had a new leader. I'd never seen him before. He was ruthless, launching kicks and punches along with his beyblading attacks. Kai was better, though, and fought him back. He would have lost, too, if he hadn't have pulled a knife."

"A knife?" Tyson gasped.

Carlos nodded, still not looking at the four. "Yeah, if it had been a legal, or regular, beyblade match, the thing would have stopped, and Kai would have won, but there were no rules in this one. I've seen Kai fight. I've seen him disarm grown men that carried guns, knives, everything you could think of, but it was like this guy could read his moves." He stopped again, swallowing. "As Kai went to get the knife from him, he attacked, and the knife went into Kai's stomach. After he was kicked down, Kai tried to get up, but they called the match off! They declared him the winner, and they wouldn't let Kai finish the match! His beyblade was still spinning, and he was getting up, but they stopped! So, now, they have all of the Blade Sharks, our territory, and even Kai." He couldn't go on. Tears of frustration appeared at the corners of his eyes. He banged a fist on the table before wiping them away.

"Those guys that were chasing you," the blonde said, trying to divert the teen's anger, "what were they after?"

Carlos swallowed, getting himself under control. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the small item. "Kai had come over to me before they started pulling people away and gave me this. He told me to keep it safe, and no matter what happened, I wasn't allowed to give it to them."

Opening his hand, Tyson gasped as his stormy eyes caught sight of blue metal and the red center.

Kai's beyblade sat in the center of Carlos's palm. The edges of the attack ring were heavily chipped, but the dragon wielder could feel the hatred radiating off the phoenix's image.

"Dranzer's pissed," the female, electronic voice of Dizzy commented as the Chief opened his laptop.

"How can you tell?" Andrew asked, leaning on the table to get a better look at the small beyblade.

The trapped bitbeast snorted. "I am a bitbeast, remember? I can feel his emotions coming from the bit, and boy is he pissed."

"What's he saying, Dizzy?" Kenney asked, fixing his glasses as Carlos set Kai's beyblade on the table.

The electronic voice hummed a bit before answering, "Oh, he's just going on about that beyblade match. He's also worried about Kai. He says that if we are going to do something to save the Blade Sharks, we need to do it fast."

Carlos's head snapped up. "Why, what's wrong?"

"According to Dranzer, if they keep up their 'discipline' method with Kai, he won't last much longer," the solemn voice commented.

Tyson bit his lip as the others' faces turned sheet white. Kai wasn't exactly a person he would go through Hell and back for. The phoenix wielder had smashed his beyblade the first time they met, kidnaped Kenney, and thought he was better than him. Why would he want to save a jerk from a fate he probably deserved? Looking up, he noticed Carlos's worried face. The street blader was starting to hyperventilate, eyes wide and fearful as he thought about what life would be like without Kai. Tyson shook his head. He couldn't believe that a selfish prick like Kai was worth the time of day, but then, it could be because he didn't know the teen. After all, the Blade Sharks seemed to respect him. He did fight fairly. Carlos did say that his idea of a street blader was one who beybladed by different rules than in the arena.

But he kidnaped Kenney.

But he didn't hurt the strategist. Not to mention, it wasn't really his idea.

He destroyed Dragoon that day at the riverbank.

Kai was stronger than he was. Things like that happen. Not to mention, he was teaching Carlos another beyblading lesson, like any leader would do.

He's cold, and heartless.

According to Carlos, that's just a mask covering who he really was.

'Could it be that Kai has more good traits than bad?' the dragon thought to himself. He continued to study Carlos, even as the dark skinned teen calmed down enough to talk.

"Please," he begged, face worn and tired, "please help me get Kai and the others out of there. Please."

Tyson's stormy orbs locked with Carlos's own. The dragon nodded, completely serious. "I'll help."

Max beamed, slinging an arm around Tyson and Carlos's necks. "I'll help, too! It's not right for people to hurt one another."

Kenney watched the three as the street blader removed the American's arm but still giving a thank you. He smiled. "I'll help where I can. Dizzy and I can direct you guys to the best path past those street bladers to get the others."

"Damn right!" the bitbeast replied.

Andrew sighed. "I know this isn't going to change anything between us and you Blade Sharks, but I guess I'll help, too."

Tyson smiled and nodded. "It's settled then. Tomorrow, we'll get the others back. We'll get some sleep tonight, make a plan tomorrow, and then at night, we attack!" Throwing a fist in the air, he gave a warrior cry, Max joining in.

Carlos shook his head, smirking. They weren't much, but they were all he had. He had to get Kai and his teammates out of there. He had a responsibility, and he was going to act upon it.

-S-S-S-

Tired, crimson orbs stretched upwards, catching a small glimpse of the almost-full moon out of the small window. Silver rays formed a blanket around the white globe as he watched. The stars twinkled almost like children eyes winking. The clouds danced along to a silent tune the wind whispered. It was calm outside, and how he wished he was there.

He tried moving, but his limbs didn't cooperate as they remained motionless in the large puddle of velvet red that was his blood.

'Carlos,' the broken phoenix muttered in his mind, 'hurry.' Even as his thoughts were registered, they were leaving, the black fog of unconsciousness returning yet again. Streaks that reflected the silver rays ran down the set of painted cheeks just as he succumbed to the darkness that surrounded him.

'Dranzer...'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for chapter one. What ya think? My second Tyson/Kai/Tyson fic, and I decided to take a road that I know so well! ^^ Action! Woo-hoo! ^^

Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I put chapter two up sometime soon? Let me know!

So, review!


	2. Plans and Actions

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Light in the Dark

Plans and Actions

-S-S-S-S-S-

Darkness swept across the lands of unconsciousness. It was cold but welcomed as nothing had been his only counterpart there for some time. Being able to feel anything in his state was a miracle deemed by the gods above and himself. Then again, he could be conscious once more. Yes, the dripping noise of the leaking roof accompanied the cold as the roar of large quantities of water droplets pounded against the roof deafened his already miserable ears. His body trembled slightly due to cold, but that could also be because of his great blood loss. The pool of velvet was now as big as his own body, seeming to try and drown him in its vast oceans. A tightening sensation filled his chest, and he coughed, grimacing at the jolts of lightning sent through his system by his broken ribs. More blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, but nothing mattered any longer. He could practically feel each bit of internal bleeding, and according to his sluggish calculations that took up most of his free hour, he didn't have much longer until the Fates called upon his soul.

He swallowed, tasting copper as the thick liquid ran down his torn throat. He could no longer talk, let alone scream, and that's what they wanted. The sick man that put him in this state wanted nothing more than to hear the cries of the phoenix, but no more would he listen to that "joyous" sound. His vocal cords had been torn. Now, nothing more than a whisper - if that - would come out, and that would only happen if he forced the sound to take place.

A large clang echoed off the concrete walls as the door opened heavily, a shadowed figure blocking the blinding light. Crimson eyes shut tightly for a few moments in pain. They were used to the darkness, and the bright, florescent light felt like needles pricking his orbs. He watched with squinted, anguished eyes as the figure came closer with a walk of confidence and purpose. A long chain dangled from his hip, clinking against itself every now and then. He knew who the person was.

The leader of the Bey-Hawks stopped in front of the broken phoenix. He smirked. The word of the grapevine was that no one was able to break the spirit of the almighty phoenix wielder that was Kai Hiwatari, and yet, with only two days at his hands, the teen broke. He knelt down to the other's level but stayed well away from the pool of blood around his victim. Reaching out to test his theory, he brought his hand up sharply and smacked the painted cheek, watching with satisfaction as the teen didn't move when his head hit the concrete floor. A strangled whimper reached his ears. It seemed he jarred something in the phoenix's body that caused a little more pain than what he wanted.

Standing, he motioned for his two followers to pick up the Blade Shark leader and escort him - or rather carry him - out the door and to another room. Watching the two obey his command, he then turned his attention back to the puddle of blood at his feet. Something dark and demonic flashed in his black eyes and caused his lips to curve up in a maniac smirk that would send shivers up the devil's spine. Casting one more glance at the puddle, he then made his way out of the small room, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

The next thing heard throughout the complex was a hoarse, barely heard scream as the pale body of a once proud being became broken once more.

-S-S-S-

Tyson could so not believe what he was doing. Wearing a small headset and following Chief's commands in maneuvering around the warehouse, he led both Max and Carlos. It was going on past midnight, but he didn't feel tired at all. The adrenaline rush was too much for his body to practically handle, but he couldn't think about that. The only thing on his mind was getting into the warehouse undetected, rescuing the Blade Sharks and Kai, and then going home.

He rounded a corner, listening to Kenney and Dizzy voices as they guided him through the place and to the rooms they needed to be. Stopping at a door, he motioned for Carlos to pick the lock while he and Max kept watch.

The street blader did as told, producing a small pin seemingly out of nowhere and picking the lock with practiced ease. The door opened easily, letting light into a room that was full of teenage boys. Carlos looked around, searching for the second-in-command of the Blade Shark street gang. Spotting lilac hair, he quickly made his way over to the teen. "Stewart," he whispered, Tyson right behind him.

"Carlos!" Stewart hissed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We came to get you guys out of here. Follow Max there, and he'll lead you to safety," Tyson ordered quietly. "Where did they take Kai?"

The lilac haired teen shook his head. "Las I saw, they took him down the corridor there to the last room. If he's not there, try the main lobby of the place. It's downstairs. There's a balcony overlooking it to the left of here."

The dragon tamer nodded and helped usher the injured Sharks out of the room. Carlos turned to the Japanese teen with pleading, yet defiant, eyes. "I'm going with you," he stated simply, hand reaching into his pocket to feel the sharp blades of Dranzer's attack ring.

Tyson nodded, and they left without another word. Going down the hallway, and stopping at the last door just as Stewart had instructed, they worked quickly on getting the door open. Inside, though, shocked them more than anything else.

A large pool of blood soaked the concrete floor, as big as a teenager. Splatters of the crimson substance decorated the walls and the rest of the floor. It smelled horrible, like the stench of a rotting corpse. Nothing else adorned the darkness, though, as both boys searched for the missing leader of the Blade Sharks.

A sharp slap and broken scream reached their ears, and they moved swiftly to the balcony overlooking the lobby area of the warehouse. Down in the room were three figures. One stood by himself, watching with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. The other two were the ones that were more interesting. A tall, older teenager stood, kicking a younger, more fragile-looking teen.

"Kai...." Carlos trailed off.

-S-S-S-

The leader of the Bey-Hawks couldn't stop the maniac smile that had covered his face since he had brought the phoenix into the more spacious room. The younger teen lay before him, arms bound behind his back, barely conscious. Stepping closer to the dual haired teen, he placed his heavily booted foot on the thin neck. The scarf he wore was ripped to shreds, hardly hanging on as he shifted it to get a better angle on the teen's neck. "Now," he seethed, "I will ask you once more. Where did you send your little Shark? I know he has your beyblade. Where is it? Where is he?"

Kai struggled a little for breath as the boot pressed down harder on his neck. He could barely feel his bound hands as his entire weight was put on them, marking them with the grooves of the concrete floor. He glared up at the Hawk. Oh, he knew the leader had thought he had broken him, but he was stupid to actually believe that. Pressing his lips tighter together, he continued to glare with what little he had left at the teen.

The leader of the Bey-Hawks growled and raised his foot, intending to break the teen's neck.

"Leave him alone!" a voice cried, stopping him in mid-stomp.

He looked up along with Kai as two new faces came into the light. One he recognized as the Blade Shark that had gotten away. The other was a mystery.

"Let him go," the navy haired teen commanded.

Kai's eyes widened as he caught sight of Tyson. 'No! What the fuck is he doing here?' He shifted, forcing his voice to go above a whisper, his torn vocal cords be damned. "Tyson, get out of here!" he called hoarsely.

The Hawk glared down at his captive and proceeded to kick the phoenix in the chest, sending him across the room, crashing into the wall. Kai made no sound as he slumped forward, losing the battle with consciousness.

"Kai!" Carlos cried, attempting to run to his captain, but the other male in the room blocked his path.

Tyson seethed. Oh, he was pissed. Kai was worse off than he had thought, and what made it worse was that when the phoenix tried to warn him, he was kicked into a fucking wall! "I challenge you to a beyblade match!" the dragon wielder called across the room to the sandy haired Hawk leader. "The rules are the standard BBA rules of and actual, legal match."

"The stakes?" the black eyed leader asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I win, you let Kai go, the Blade Sharks are to go free, they get their territory back, and you and your Bey-Hawks are to leave Japan for good and never come back."

The Hawk thought about it for a moment before smirking. "Alright, and if I win, I keep all the Sharks, their captain, you, and I am to be given not only your beyblade but Kai's as well. Deal?"

Tyson stopped. If he won, he not only lost his own freedom but his beyblade, too, not to mention Kai's. Shaking his head, he agreed. He couldn't think negatively. He had to think positive. He and Dragoon could take this cheater and win. They had to. For everyone's sake.

The other Hawk moved across the room towards Kai's crumpled form to keep an eye on him in case he decided to get any bright ideas. Carlos watched the teen with hatred boring his eyes. He needed to get to Kai, and that burly teen was standing in his way.

"Let's go, then," the Hawk leader stated, walking over to the large beydish in the center of the room.

Tyson strode over to the other side, one eye on the leader, the other on Kai. He had to hurry up and win. Kai needed an ambulance.

"Right. Three, two, one, let it rip!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for chappie two! Review?

Update next week if I get pretty reviews! ^^


	3. Saviors of Two Kind

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Light in the Dark

Saviors of Two Kind

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" both teens cried as they launched their beyblades into the oversized beydish.

Tyson grit his teeth as the Hawk leader slammed into his Dragoon with an unimaginable force. When Carlos had mentioned that the street blader was strong, he didn't quite believe him, but now that he was feeling the brunt end of his attacks, the dragon tamer began believing the Shark.

'Damn,' the Japanese teen grunted, 'if he keeps this up, Dragoon's blade will be destroyed!'

Sending the blue dragon forward, he tried to evade the attacks coming onto him, but it didn't do much.

"Go! Get him!" the Hawk cried, a wild, demonic smile adorning his face. It wouldn't be much longer. He'd have both this kid's beyblade as well as Kai's. Pushing his beyblade around the dish again, he attacked Tyson, swerving into the middle of the dish where the dragon lay waiting. Both blades smacked against each other, a loud clang erupting from the attack and defense rings.

Crimson orbs struggled to open at the sound of beyblades hitting one another. Kai shifted his weakened body, raising his head ever so slightly, blurry vision making out Tyson and the Bey-Hawk leader battling in the large dish that sat in the middle of the room. From his position, he could mostly make out each teen's attack positions. The Hawk kept circling the dish before attacking the beyblade that would circle then land in the center to wait for an attack. The younger teen's beyblade would take the attack and then go about what it did before, searching for a weakness in the other's attack.

The phoenix wielder forced his tired eyes to study the battle, his equally exhausted brain hardly keeping up and developing a strategy. He had to help Tyson win, as much as it killed him to even think of helping his wanna-be rival. Suddenly, it clicked.

He made his vocal chords work yet again, ignoring the white hot pain that engulfed his throat as he spoke, "Tyson!" He gained the teen's attention right off the batt. "Our first battle!" That was all he got out as the Hawk beside him slammed his steel-toed boot in the middle of his back, crushing his right wrist and wishing the stomp had crushed his spinal chord. The phoenix gave a sharp cry of pain, burying his face in the concrete floor, willing back the tears that threatened to escape. He had felt his wrist crack with that attack. Breathing heavily, he strained to look up again to watch the battle. Stormy eyes caught his fiery ones. Tyson nodded to him in thanks and then turned back to the beybattle. 'I only hope he understood what I meant,' the phoenix muttered in his mind.

Tyson had heard Kai when the teen tried to help him. He had understood that the phoenix wielder wanted him to think of their first battle and compare it to the one he was facing then, but it just didn't seem to want to fit together. He watched his opponent's beyblade circle the dish again, oblivious to Kai's outburst of hints. Then, he understood completely.

The Hawk leader before him was using the same attack method that Tyson himself had used. When he and Kai had battled the very first time at the riverside, the dragon had ordered his beyblade to circle the dish, then launch a series of attacks to his opponent that lay in the middle of the dish. Kai had buffered his attack power and used that and the momentum used to send his beyblade into the air against the dragon.

He hoped what he planned to do next would work.

Waiting for the Hawk to circle and attack again, he told Dragoon to take the power, using it to send itself into the air just as Kai had done before. It worked. Landing, he did the same thing, watching in amusement as the Hawk leader's confident face contorted to that of confusion and fear. He saw his chance as Dragoon sailed into the air again. "Alright, Dragoon! Let's go!" he cried, feeling the strong gusts of wind take over the room. The silver beyblade was enveloped in those winds as it sped up to land harshly on the black one below it. The dragon's wind blew each and every beyblade part away from it, scattering the pieces across the beydish and even out of it. The Hawk leader stood there, gaping like a fish out of water, and Tyson reveled in the victory. "Looks like I win."

Kai watched on, smirking at the change of events. The Hawk member beside him backed up at the thought of his leader losing. Out of the corner of one crimson eye, the phoenix wielder saw Carlos come up, knocking the shocked teen out of the way and then bending down to unlock the handcuffs that adorned Kai's wrists. The phoenix sat up slowly, his ribs and entire body protesting.

Carlos sat there, keeping one eye on Kai and the other on Tyson as the dragon tamer picked up his beyblade and started towards them. "Kai," the street blader whispered, reaching in his pocket and revealing the blue beyblade he had kept so close.

Kai reached out with his good hand and grasped the cool metal, the flaming warmth of Dranzer's presence causing his body to relax. All was okay. He looked up as Tyson neared but gasped.

The Hawk leader had watched as if he were no longer in his body as he lost to the rookie before him. It was such a simple attack, and he lost. How was that possible? He glared, dark eyes hardening to onyx as he swerved around, knife already out and ready. Rushing forwards, he had one thing on his mind: killing the one who beat him.

Little did he think that he would meet a beyblade head-on. A blue beyblade, his mind registered. A pissed off, blue beyblade with flames sparking from the bitchip.

Kai watched with a smirk as Dranzer connected with the teen's forehead. His body trembled as he remained standing. When he saw the Hawk going after Tyson, his body moved on its own, grabbing Carlos's launcher and standing up in one fluid motion, launching his Dranzer beyblade with such ease and accuracy, but then, afterwards, his legs no longer felt the need to hold him up. So, he slumped back to the cold ground in a heap, breathing heavily.

Tyson couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just won against a street blader, and then the guy he had gone to rescue ended up saving him! How does that work out?

Kai looked up at the dragon tamer with tired crimson orbs. He smirked lightly just before his world blackened, eyes closing as unconsciousness swept over him. Feeling a set of hands catch him before his back met the concrete floor, he relaxed in the touch. He no longer needed to be strong at that moment. For once, he could rest.

And he did all the way to the hospital and then some.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, sorry this is so rushed and short, but this chapter was just short, and I can't do beyblading scenes.....^^; So, bear with me. ^^

Last chapter up next week!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Debts to be Paid

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Light in the Dark

Debts to be Paid

-S-S-S-S-S-

Cool winds that were the summer morning danced across the fields, streets, and backyards of Japan. Stormy eyes watched, intrigued, as the green leaves and grass moved to their own beat, the only other sound being that of metal beyblades hitting one another.

He was at the local park, enjoying the solace without his grandfather's obnoxious chores and watching the other, much younger, kids beybattling. It had been three weeks since the Blade Sharks had been around, and everything seemed much more calmer, yet boring. He had yet to battle Kai again. He didn't even know how the phoenix wielder was doing - if he was even out of the hospital yet. He had seen Carlos a week before, bearing a small note from Kai telling the dragon he owed him.

How that guy owed him anything after he saved his life, Tyson just couldn't figure out.

"Tyson!"

The dragon tamer snapped his head up, looking down at the base of the tree he was situated in. There stood Andrew, Kenney, and Max. The shorter of the three looked like he had been crying, shoulders slumped, and a defeated look marring his being. Tyson frowned a little and jumped down.

"What's wrong, Chief?" he asked the glasses-wearing boy.

The brunette shifted his feet, gulping down another wave of tears choking him. "I might be leaving."

"What do you mean?" Tyson cried, eyes wide, searching Max and Andrew's own orbs for the actual truth.

"It turns out that Kenney's parents were a little backed up on the payments for the noodle shop, and because that place doesn't get many customers anyway cause of the way it looks, they weren't able to get the money," the taller beyblader muttered solemnly.

"We all tried to think of different ways to help," Max began. "Even about the prize money for the tournament, but that's not going to be for another week or two. There isn't enough time."

"Ah, man," Tyson growled.

Kenney's parent's noodle place had the best noodles in all of Japan, but when they bought the place, it was bug-infested, the walls needed done, as well as a few more pick-me-ups. Coming from a poor background, neither parent had enough to fix the place up and also feed their child. So, they did the best with what they had, which caused a lot of people to overlook the place.

Tyson shook his head. "Come on, there has to be something." He turned to Kenney. "Let's go to your place and talk to your mom and dad. Surely, they can give us ideas."

-S-S-S-

The navy haired teen could hardly think straight with all of the ideas running around in his mind. Ever since they had left the park, he couldn't stop wondering what they could do to help Kenney and his family, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

A gasp brought him out of his revery.

There, where the noodle building stood was a brand new restaurant with fresh paint, signs, murals, everything that was needed. Through the large, glass windows, they caught glimpses of new tables, chairs, stools, bar, and even new tableware and cooking utensils.

Standing a little to the side were Kenney's parents, watching the construction workers and designers go about their business. Going over to them, the four boys asked what was going on.

"Well," the Chief's mother drawled out, still in a daze, "just yesterday we got the note that the restaurant was being torn down, but this morning, when these guys showed up, we got another one saying that everything had been taken care of."

"Well, not in so many words," the older male of the family corrected, bringing out a small piece of paper.

_Two down. One to go._

Tyson furrowed his brow as he reread the words again and again. What could possibly be meant by that? He stopped, stormy orbs recognizing the neat, crisp handwriting. Snapping his head up, and ignoring the looks from the others, he spotted a dark figure across the highway in the shadows of the tallest tree. The figure wore a black suit, but his eyes and face were covered completely in shadow. The form realized that he had been caught, quickly moving away from the site.

Tyson followed.

He followed the unknown male through the forest and to a clearing at the bridge overlooking the river. The dragon tamer stopped, recognizing the hair and knowing for certain that his assumption was correct.

Kai turned around, meeting Tyson's gaze head-on. Piercing crimson orbs seemed to look straight through the dragon's soul. That was a phoenix's job, after all.

"Why?" Tyson asked, unable to form any other words. Kai looked really good in that suit; even with the bandages and bruises still adorning what visible flesh there was.

'Wait, did I just think Kai looked good?' A small blush made its way to his cheeks, his mind and libido thanking the gods above that it was a warm day.

"I told you that I owed you," the phoenix replied in his trademark monotone.

The navy haired teen shook his head. "You already saved my life! What makes you think you owe me anything else?"

Kai stepped closer to the smaller teen. "The first was for keeping my Dranzer blade safe. The second was for helping my team." Going closer, not even two inches away, he stared into those stormy eyes. "The third will be for saving me."

Tyson stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. He couldn't believe this captain of the Blade Sharks. He just couldn't.

"Tell me how I can repay you for saving my life," the older, much taller, teen commanded more than asked.

The dragon tamer shook his head. "I-I don't know," he stuttered. Kai was so close, he could smell the other teen's scent. He smelled vaguely of cinnamon, spices, and a hint of a very addicting smelling cologne.

Kai closed his eyes and moved as if he were passing the younger teen. At the last minute, though, he leaned down, brushing his naturally pouting lips across the thin ones that were the dragon's. "Then let me know. I don't like being in debt, especially to a rival."

With that, he disappeared. One minute, he passed Tyson's point-of-view. The next, when the dragon turned to look, the phoenix was gone.

Touching his lips gently, still feeling the spark of fire that had been Kai's kiss, he tried to comprehend what had happened. His stormy eyes just continued to gaze at the spot where Kai had disappeared. He smiled softly. Maybe saving him hadn't been that bad.

-S-S-S-S-S-

OWARI

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it! Hoped you liked it! Sorry the last few chapters were so short. They just came out that way.

Well, leave me a review, peoples! ^^ How am I don't with Ty/Ka/Ty?

And thanks to all of you who did review! Sorry, if I didn't get back to you!^^

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
